


hello welcome to chili's

by saintjoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, in which Nishinoya fakes being stood up in an attempt to score some free food from the local diner.</p>
<p>(Inspired by <a href="http://imgur.com/gallery/jozAYin">this</a> series of tweets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello welcome to chili's

 

The diner down the block was the only thing close enough (and good enough, for that matter) for Nishinoya to avoid wasting gas on this prank. He had his phone in his left pocket, and his wallet in his right – but, if he played his cards right, he wouldn’t need to take out his cash at all. But, he wanted it on hand, just to be safe. It’d be one awkward situation if the bill came around and he didn’t have the means to pay it.

 

Nishinoya took out his phone and shot a text to Tanaka.

 

西谷

> #OperationFreeFood is a go! g2g, will mssg whn im callin “akira”

 

He arrived at the diner and asked for a table for two, and mentioned to the hostess that his “date” would be coming soon, looking for him. She promised that she’d send _her_ over once _she_ arrived. Nishinoya promptly corrected her: even if he was being a lying shit about having a date at all, at least he wasn’t compromising his sexuality. The hostess didn’t seem to mind, only giving him a look that hinted at concern as she dropped two menus on the table and fetched two glasses of water.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

田中

> try not to be a total jackass, hahaha!!! i feel bad for the guy who’s gonna be your waiter.

 

Like clockwork, a waiter approached Nishinoya’s table, holding onto his notepad like it was the last thing keeping him alive. He had his hair tied back in a bun, and from the look of his scruffy beard and tired eyes, he worked long hours and just wanted to go home already. _Crap, was he gonna get beaten up by this guy if he tried anything?_ A part of Nishinoya squirmed, before the waiter offered a warm smile.

 

“Azumane, I’ll be your waiter this evening,” he greeted in a voice Nishinoya totally did not expect to come out of someone who was six feet tall. Azumane had a special mellowness to his voice that eased Nishinoya’s nerves. “You’re waiting for somebody?”

 

Nishinoya snapped back to his senses and set down his phone on the table. He gave it a meaningful stare before looking up at Azumane.

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon.”

Azumane noticed Nishinoya’s use of pronouns and stuttered over his next sentence like it was laced with booby traps. “O-Oh, well, that’s good. Have you been seeing him a while…?”

“Nah, this was supposed to be our first date.” Nishinoya took a sip of his water and licked his lips. He glanced at his phone, then glanced at the door, then glanced back at Azumane. “I’ll wait to order drinks until he’s here. We were thinking of sharing a bottle of wine, but I don’t know what he likes.”

Azumane scratched the back of his neck. “Alright, well, I’ll come back in a few minutes, then.”

 

He left Nishinoya alone. Nishinoya drummed his fingers on the table for few minutes, aimlessly looking around the diner, at the other patrons. A couple of old ladies the next table over. An exhausted businessman snoring into a cup of coffee. A group of teenagers not that younger than himself, sharing a huge plate of french fries in the center of the table.

 

Time for phone call number one. He dialed Tanaka’s number, and stayed silent for a few moments, although Tanaka answered with an evil bout of giggles.

 

_“Hey baby this is – pfft – this is Ryuunosuke’s Hot Sexy Sexxx Line, what are you wearing–”_

“Hey, I’m here, just so you know. Wondering where you’re at,” he mumbled, forcing a somber frown. He’d better win an Oscar for best actor for his stunning performance. “Hoping to see you soon.”

_“My pussy is so wet fo–”_

 

Nishinoya hung up and set the phone aside, stifling his laughter as best he could. Across the way, Azumane was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Their eyes met, and Azumane looked away, sweat forming on his forehead.

 

The clock ticked away. The old ladies gathered their things, put on their frilly hats and puffy coats, and shuffled out of the restaurant, offering him pitiful glances. His glass of water was half-empty, and the full glass of water that accompanied the second menu was sweating under the fluorescent light. Nishinoya shot another text to Tanaka.

 

西谷

> old ladies jst left! looked so saddd LOL

 

田中

> don’t get in trouble for this!! i’m not bailing you out if you get arrested for fraud, hahaha

 

The thought of that happening flew out of Nishinoya’s mind quicker than it’d flown in. He swirled his finger around the rim of the water glass. _Who knew that waiting for a fake date for the sake of some free food was so boring?_

 

Azumane decided to drop by his table again, notepad still in hand. Sweat shined on his face and his bottom lip trembled, nervous. “Any luck?”

Nishinoya sighed and drew his lips into a thin line. “Nah. He’ll be here, though, I’m sure. Just five more minutes, and he’ll be here.”

His waiter seemed apprehensive; a perfect reaction to Nishinoya’s perfect acting. “Would you like to order a drink? I could refill your water?”

“It’s okay, I’ll hold off.” Nishinoya leaned his chin against his palm and averted his gaze. “I’m not all that hungry, yet, anyway.”

Azumane nodded and whispered an “okay” before hurrying away from the table. Nishinoya tracked him as he moved throughout the restaurant and tended to other tables. Another waiter came up to him and cocked his head in Nishinoya’s direction.

_What’s up with him? He’s been waiting at a table for two for half an hour, why don’t you take his order?_

Azumane shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck, licked his lips and fidgeted with his collar. _I don’t know, he’s waiting for a date, or something._

_Ask him if he wants any drinks or appetizers, he’s holding up a table._

_He doesn’t want anything yet, what should I do, kick him out…?_

The other waiter sighed. _Alright. Alright alright whatever he can stay for another fifteen minutes. If he doesn’t order, kick him out._

Azumane bit his bottom lip. _Okay. Will do._

_Good._

 

Nishinoya decided to make another phone call. He tapped his feet against the floor and drummed his fingers against the menu. Tanaka picked up immediately and continued to babble at him in an attempt to make him break character.

_“Do you want fries with that?”_

“Hey, still wondering where you are. Call me back soon, I’m getting hungry.”

_“Okay, so that’ll be $69.42, do you want to pay with cash or credit card?”_

“Hope you’re okay.”

He hung up and found Azumane looking at him from across the room again. Nishinoya let out an exaggerated sigh and put his phone aside.

 

The group of teenagers had finished their french fries and fallen silent. He could tell they were paying attention to his sad affair: hushed whispers and sympathetic frowns abound. Hopefully looking like such a sad motherfucker would pay off well in the end.

 

Another fifteen minutes later, he sent Tanaka another text.

 

西谷

> sooooooo boredddd. time is $$$!! whn shud i give up?

 

田中

> soon, don’t wanna look TOO desperate, haha

 

“Traffic’s really bad on the 90,” Azumane offered, once again standing at Nishinoya’s table with a fidget to his step, “if he’s coming from that way.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s it.” Nishinoya toyed with his phone and chewed on the inside of his cheek. “That’d be why he hasn’t called back, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Azumane forced a smile; Nishinoya could tell he was trying to keep his chin up for his sake. _Rather sweet, for such an intimidating-looking guy._ “But, um, you sure you don’t want anything to eat? My manager might get, uh, you know…”

“Oh, sure.” Nishinoya opened the menu and glossed over the appetizers. In all his time sitting around at the diner, he hadn’t even looked at what he could order. “Uh, just the mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce, for now.”

Azumane dutifully scribbled his order on his notepad. “And a drink?”

“Diet cola.”

“Will do.”

 

That’d buy him at least another ten minutes to sit around and look forlorn.

 

Before Azumane ducked out of the kitchen with plate and glass in either hand, he sent Tanaka one last text:

 

西谷

> gonna drop “don’t think he’s comin” !!! wish me luckk

 

Azumane set down the plate of mozzarella sticks in front of Nishinoya and clung onto his glass for a moment, anticipating the worst.

Nishinoya looked up at him, eyebrows turned upward in disappointment, and mumbled, “I don’t think he ever planned on coming, honestly.” Tears welled up in his eyes and his lower lip trembled. _Damn,_ he was good.

He looked up to find the most empathetic set of eyes to ever gaze upon him. Azumane set down the drink beside the plate and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. His hand was calloused, but tender enough to send a light tingle down Nishinoya’s spine.

“That hurts.” Azumane looked closer to tears than _he_ did. “I’ve been through that before.”

“Really?” Nishinoya couldn’t really imagine someone standing up Azumane. He seemed like such a genuine person.

Azumane nodded. “I was waiting in the park for four hours, once. My phone ran out of battery and I thought he’d gotten lost. Kept waiting, just in case.” He squeezed Nishinoya’s shoulder before putting his hands back in the pockets of his apron. “Didn’t even have any voicemails when I got back home and charged my phone.”

 

_Fuck._ Shame and guilt overwhelmed Nishinoya as Azumane told his tale. Red rose to his cheeks and the mozzarella sticks weren’t that tempting anymore. He crossed his ankles underneath the table, uncrossed them, and crossed them again. Out of all the things he could’ve said in reply, though – of all the things that wouldn’t make him sound desperate – he blurted: “You free tonight?”

 

Azumane’s face turned red as a beet. Nishinoya couldn’t help but crack a grin. “U-Um, well,” he stuttered, crinkling some paper in his pockets, “my shift ends in about a half hour. If you’d like to order an entrée or dessert, you could wait–”

“Nah, I’ll.” Nishinoya bit the corner of his lip to stop himself from smiling out of nervousness. “I’ll just eat this and pay, no problem. Sorry for holding up the table.”

“No, it’s fine!” Azumane asserted. “We weren’t that busy anyway, and, I mean,” he glanced back to the businessman, whose coffee had tipped over at some point and wet his greying hair, “it’s not like there’s a strict loitering policy.” He chuckled at his own joke, and Nishinoya’s grin widened.  
“Honest, just this is fine.” Nishinoya plucked up a mozzarella stick and dipped it in the sauce. Deliciously cheesy. They were homemade. “What do I owe you?”

“Oh, um.” Azumane offered him a nervous smile. “You don’t have to, I’ll–”

Nishinoya took out his wallet and placed thirty dollars on the table in front of Azumane. “Keep the change.”

 

Azumane tried to put up an argument – _that was a 50% tip no he can’t accept that that was too kind_ – but within a couple more minutes he was back to serving the last of his other tables, leaving Nishinoya to deal with Tanaka’s texts.

 

田中

> ok!!!! tell me how it goes!!

> you there?? got the free food yet???

 

西谷

> no, but i got a hot d8 ❤

> waitr hitting on me, i think we’re gonna go bck 2 his place ;)

 

田中

> what?? you’re kidding hahaha

> you pretended you had a date and got a real date???

> that’s yuu for you!!!

 

西谷

> ttyl, gtg ❤❤❤

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the twenty-five minutes it took to go to Azumane’s car, pick up milkshakes at the local chain ice cream store, and walk up three flights of stairs to Azumane’s apartment, Nishinoya learned that Azumane’s first name was actually Asahi, his birthday was January 1st, and he was 21 years old – substantially younger than Nishinoya expected, but a relief nonetheless. He was studying general education at the local college and yes, he got a lot of weird looks when he mentioned that because of his appearance, but no, he wasn’t a creep and he actually really liked kids it was just his face and how tall he was and his little beard and long hair and _oh my god he did look like a creep what if the kids were afraid of him oh no._

 

Asahi was a big, worrisome puppy at heart, and Nishinoya chuckled at his openness before reassuring him that no, he didn’t look like a creep, and his hair was actually cool and looked soft.

 

Once the door was closed behind them, Asahi took Nishinoya’s coat and hung it on the rack in the kitchen. His apartment was open, for the most part: the kitchen blended into the dining room and living room, leaving only the bedroom and bathroom separated by walls. Asahi invited Nishinoya to take a seat on the sofa next to him, sitting down himself and turning on the television.

 

“So, um, what about you, Nishinoya?” Asahi asked, sipping his milkshake.

“Hm?”

“About you. Like, things about you.” He fidgeted in his seat and scratched his chin. “What are you studying?”

“Nothing.” _Fuck. Rephrase that._ “Well, uh, I’m studying just general liberal arts. I have a sports scholarship.”

“Oh?” Asahi offered him a curious smile. “What do you play?”

Nishinoya returned his smile with a matter-of-fact grin. “Volleyball. I play libero.”

“Really?” Asahi laughed. “I never would’ve guessed.” Awkward pauses abound. “I–I mean, not that you don’t _look_ like you could do it, just, well, I mean, I played. I played volleyball in high school, too.”

_“Really?”_ Nishinoya repeated. “What position did you play?”

“In my third year, I was the wing spiker. And ace.”

“ _Damn._ I never would’ve guessed that.”

“Guess we’re both a little out of place in that regard, haha.”

 

The television served to be only background noise to fill the moments of silence that settled between their strings of conversation. Nishinoya finished off his milkshake and stood up to go throw it out; Asahi stood with him and insisted on throwing it out for him, seeing as he was done with his, too.

“Oh, okay.” He let Asahi take his cup, and watched him as he walked to the kitchen. He threw the cups into the garbage can in the corner, but then he ducked into a cabinet below the sink… and came back up, hand just slipping out of his pocket, with a blush dusting his cheeks. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Asahi answered faster than he would have liked.

“That.”

“What?”

“In your hand.” Nishinoya pulled his feet up so he was sitting cross-legged on the couch. “In your pocket.”

“Nothing,” Asahi squeaked.

“Is it a condom?”

_Bingo._ Asahi covered part of his face with one hand and scratched the back of his neck with the other. A cat-like smirk curled onto Nishinoya’s lips.

“Knew it. You wanna bang me.”

“That’s not _all_ there is to it…,” Asahi whined. “I just, thought, if it came down to that – it wouldn’t really be sexy to have to go to the cabinet under the sink when we’re like, making out, or something.”

“ _‘When’_ we’re making out?” Another embarrassed squeak from the peanut gallery. Nishinoya cackled in delight. “Geez, you’re making this way too easy. And here I thought I was gonna have to seduce you or something.”

 

Nishinoya rose to his feet and left the television on. Not that he knew where the remote was, anyway. He stepped over to Asahi and looked up at him, the same shit-eating grin plastered on his face. His fingers tugged on Asahi’s collar to bring him down to his height. “You’re too tall. You’re almost a foot taller than me.”

Asahi mumbled, averting his gaze, “... maybe you’re too short.”

He paused. “Did you just _sass_ me?”

A hint of a smile appeared behind Asahi’s nervous deadpan. “... Yes.”

“Kiss me.”

 

Their lips met and Nishinoya threw his arms around Asahi’s neck. Asahi was slower to move, his hands sliding up Nishinoya’s hips and settling just below his shoulder blades. The floor creaked as they moved across the room until Asahi pressed Nishinoya against the wall next to the bedroom door. His breath was warm and tasted of the chocolate milkshake he’d finished just a few minutes ago.

 

Nishinoya tugged Asahi’s bun loose, letting his shoulder length hair fall around his fingers in soft, sweet-smelling waves. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Asahi’s lips in a silent encouragement for him to follow suit. They soon grew breathless from passionate kisses and dull fingernails running down their backs and before Nishinoya realized, Asahi was pulling up his shirt and smoothing his hands over his bare torso. He could barely untangle his fingers from Asahi’s hair to unbutton his thin dress shirt.

 

Then he was in the air, held close to Asahi’s body and feeling his heart beat hard against his chest. Asahi’s room smelled of incense and the scent was intoxicating. Nishinoya clung onto Asahi and peppered wet kisses down his neck. He liked leaving marks, and the red splotches against Asahi’s tan skin looked like flowers.

 

His bed wasn’t made and the sheets weren’t clean but Nishinoya loved how they felt against his bare back anyway. He finished unbuttoning Asahi’s shirt and tugged it off by the sleeves. Asahi shrugged it to the floor and slid a hand underneath the small of Nishinoya’s back.

“... Wanna _fuck,_ ” Nishinoya whispered.

Asahi chuckled, pausing over Nishinoya’s clavicle. His breath tickled the fine hairs on his chest. “I thought that was the plan.”

“It _better_ be the plan.” He rolled his hips into Asahi’s crotch and watched him flinch at the sensation. “You’re hard.”

“You are, too.”

 

Their conversation didn’t last long after that, quickly devolving into muffled moans as Asahi kissed down Nishinoya’s chest and mouthed the waist of his jeans. His scruffy beard tickled his stomach; Nishinoya giggled.

“Pfff, that tickles,” he complained, squirming underneath Asahi.

“Yeah?” Asahi scrubbed his chin back and forth into Nishinoya’s skin, and Nishinoya burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Fuck, _stop,_ that’s not sexy!”

“Hehehe, do you have another suggestion?”

“Suck my _dick._ ”

 

Asahi’s face heated up against his stomach like that wasn’t what he was about to do, anyway. His thick fingers worked on unzipping his jeans and sliding them down his slender legs. Nishinoya shuddered when he felt lips against his inner thigh. If he’d known that he was getting laid that night, he would’ve worn something a little sexier than shark-patterned boxer briefs.

 

“Cute,” Asahi remarked with a smile.

“Thanks, I got them off Ebay.”

 

He tensed as Asahi’s lips pressed against his cock through the fabric of his underwear. His hands found Asahi’s soft hair again and weaved the locks into tender knots. Asahi’s whiskers tickled his thighs and he crossed his ankles behind Asahi’s shoulders.

 

“C’ _mon,_ take off my pants already.”

“I already _did_ take off your pants.”

“You know what I mean.”

 

_Who could’ve guessed that Asahi was a tease?_

 

Nishinoya whined when Asahi retreated for a moment to pull the condoms – he did take two, Nishinoya saw – out of his back pocket and open one of them. Before Asahi could further his teasing, Nishinoya wriggled out of his underwear and threw them to the floor. He didn’t care if he couldn’t find them later. Asahi unrolled the condom over his cock, and his lips, warm and enticing, returned to suck at the head.

 

Ripples of pleasure shot up Nishinoya’s back. He clenched his knees around Asahi’s head and moaned, and his face flushed an attractive shade of red. Asahi chuckled deep in his throat and Nishinoya could feel every vibration through his dick. He squirmed when Asahi swirled his tongue around the tip and he bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when Asahi swallowed him whole like he’d been born and raised sucking cock.

 

Oh, _god, that was a weird thought. _Rewind, unthink that. That, that was just not sexy at all.__

 

The slick sounds of Asahi’s lips shifting up and down his cock were obscene but Nishinoya couldn’t resist committing the rhythm to memory. His hands found the crumpled sheets and twisted more wrinkles into the coarse fabric. Then Asahi did something with his tongue that made Nishinoya seize and _fuck_ , he was going to blow his load just like that if Asahi didn’t pop off soon.

 

“ _God,_ Asahi,” Nishinoya gasped, pushing Asahi away with the palm of his hand. “I wanna fuck.”

Asahi pursed his lips around Nishinoya’s cock before leaning up, hovering just a few inches over him. “I couldn’t tell.”

“Geez, I’m dealing with a _sassmaster_ over here, aren’t I?”

“Maybe.”

 

Nishinoya snickered until Asahi dropped his pants and chucked them to the floor with his boxers. He licked his lips: that was quite the package that Asahi had tucked away there. As Asahi unwrapped the other condom, he voiced his opinion.

“You have a nice cock.”

Asahi blinked once, twice, thrice. “Um, haha.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Never gotten that before.”

“ _Really?_ Has anyone ever _looked?_ ”

“I’m not a _virgin..._ if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Not implying that, damn, I’m implying that you’ve been going around fucking blind guys.”

“... I’m pretty sure that’s _not_ politically correct.”

“Fuck. My asshole.” Nishinoya presented his hips to Asahi and gazed up at him with pupils dilated. “ _Please._ ”

 

Asahi stuttered, nodding as he searched around his room for a bottle of lube. It was tucked under the desk in the corner, and Nishinoya noted that it was already half-empty. For the sake of Asahi’s ever-reddening face – and the endeavor to just get laid already – he decided not to comment upon it.

 

He saw Asahi spreading some lube over his fingers and protested. “You don’t need to prep me. Just go.”

“Are you sure about that?” Asahi asked, glancing from Nishinoya’s entrance to his own length to Nishinoya’s entrance again. “I don’t wanna risk hurting you, and–”

“I can take it, c’mon already.” Nishinoya wouldn’t say it, but he’d had bigger.

 

Asahi nodded again and slid his hand over his cock, spreading a generous layer of lubricant over the condom. Nishinoya idly stroked himself in the meantime, watching Asahi with half-lidded eyes, anticipating what was yet to come.

 

“So, do you wanna…,” Asahi gestured with his hands, “roll over, or sit on my…” He drew his lips into a thin line as his hands shook. “You know?”

Nishinoya replied, “I wanna do doggy.” He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows and knees. He arched his back to give Asahi a bit of a show before he started enjoying the goods. Asahi squeaked, and Nishinoya chuckled. “Easily intimidated, huh?”

“Shush.”

 

Asahi wiped his hands on the sheets before sliding them around Nishinoya’s hips. He thumbed the skin around his entrance, spreading him wide. Nishinoya curled his toes when he felt the head of Asahi’s cock breach him, and melted into a puddle as he slid inside.

“Oh, _fuck_ , you’re big,” he keened, his fingers curling into the blankets and grasping for the pillow a few inches away from his face. “Fuck me ‘til I’m dry, Asahi.”

“You’re _really_ into dirty talking, aren’t you?” Asahi mumbled. His breath grew heavier.

“You’re _not?_ ”

“Well, I’ve never really… thought about it that much.” He rubbed his thumbs in circles around Nishinoya’s hip bones. “Never really had a partner that liked to talk in bed.”

“That sucks. What use is a partner that doesn’t–” a moan cut him off “–that you can’t talk to?”

Asahi chuckled. “I guess not that much.”

 

Nishinoya let out another moan, this one unhinged and involuntary. He panted into the sheets and squirmed, trying to get as much of Asahi’s length in as possible. His feet slid backward and hit Asahi’s thighs from how he pushed. Asahi’s quiet grunts reached his ears, but no dirty whispers escaped his lips.

“Don’t be afraid to call me stuff, you know.”

Asahi’s hips rested against Nishinoya’s. His pubic hair tickled his skin. “What kinda stuff?”

“Like, a whore. A slut. You know, dirty stuff.”

“Um. Okay, um… whore.”

As much as Nishinoya wanted to enjoy that, he could only laugh in response to Asahi’s hesitation. “Put some emphasis into it. I’m a total _whore_. I love cock.”

Asahi blushed. His fingers twitched on Nishinoya’s hips. “You’re… you’re _such_ a whore.”

Nishinoya pressed his face into the pillow and snorted, his chest heaving. “Okay, maybe you’re not really cut out for dirty talk.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Can I… move now?”

“ _Please._ ”

 

Asahi slid out and bucked his hips back into him. Nishinoya gasped in delight and shuddered against the mattress. Waves of pleasure overwhelmed him as Asahi picked up speed in no time, thrusting into him like it was the first good fuck he’d had in a long time. Maybe it was the first good fuck he’d had in a long time. The same applied to Nishinoya, so he wasn’t about to complain about Asahi’s suddenly hurried pace.

 

Nishinoya splayed out his arms on the bed as peals of moans and muffled whimpers escaped his throat. He trembled under Asahi’s grip, his strong fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises, oh _lord_ he was going to have bruises but little did he care when he was filled to the brim with Asahi’s length. Asahi seemed to be enjoying himself, too: his moans came out in choked grunts that matched the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

It wasn’t long before the familiar tingle of an oncoming climax made Nishinoya’s muscles go tense. He leaned forward on one shoulder so he could reach a hand down and viciously pump his cock. The jerks of Asahi’s hips grew erratic – this cued Nishinoya to bite the pillow and jolt as orgasm overtook him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled groan, coming into the condom with legs trembling.

 

Asahi came not long after and Nishinoya could feel the warm of his semen through the thin plastic. For a moment he wished they hadn’t used one, but the small suction of Asahi pulling out reminded him that no, no he did not wish they hadn’t used one. He had class tomorrow. Ass leakage was not fun during class.

 

Nishinoya tugged off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the general direction of the trash can. Asahi sighed, slid off his own condom, and walked over to the trash can and tossed them both out. He grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped off the excess fluid and offered Nishinoya a few to do the same.

 

“Crack open a window,” Nishinoya breathed, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his forearm. “It’s hot in here.”

Asahi went to his dresser and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before unlocking the window on the far wall of his bedroom. “You wanna borrow something to wear?”

“Nah.” Nishinoya scooted himself backward and tucked his feet under the blankets. “I’ll rely on you cuddling me to keep me warm.”

 

He turned on his side and invited Asahi back to bed. Asahi obliged, pulling back the covers and wrapping his arms around Nishinoya’s waist, playing the big spoon to Nishinoya’s little spoon. Nishinoya chuckled at the slight tickle of Asahi’s beard as he peppered sweet kisses down the back of his neck and gently rubbed his sides.

“You’re really more of a vanilla guy, huh?”

“I guess so, hehe.”

Nishinoya paused for a moment. “Say, uh. I don’t like being dishonest.”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“So, being honest with you…,” Nishinoya squirmed, “I never had a date. I was trying to get free food by making it look like I got stood up. But then you were really considerate and I.” He bit his bottom lip. “I just felt like a total ass for even trying.”

 

Anticipating Asahi’s response was hell, but seeing as he wasn’t immediately kicked out of bed, he took that as a good sign.

When he heard Asahi’s low chuckle, he took that as an even better sign. “I’m kind of relieved, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to be some cheap rebound.”

Nishinoya shook his head. “Nah, you’re way cuter than any online date I could find.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

He turned his head and planted a kiss on the tip of Asahi’s nose. “Yes. Sorry for trying something like that.”

Asahi grinned. “Don’t try it again, or else I’ll _really_ stand you up.”

“Like hell you would.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

田中

> so??? how’d it go???

 

西谷

> i got 1 biggggg 8=D up my (  ).(  )

> it was so gud

> thx 4 helping me bro i owe u 1

 

田中

> spare me the details, jesus!!

> glad i could help, i guess???

> never thought i’d be playing wingman like that for you LOL

 

西谷

> i got a 2nd d8 2 B)

> his name’s asahi

> he’s a qt

> nd he’s packin ❤

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Despite the happy ending of this fic, don't try to scam restaurants, kids. And always tip your waiters well.


End file.
